2015
was Hollyoaks's twenty-first year of production. Events Hollyoaks events *2nd January - Rick Spencer is murdered by The Gloved Hand Killer. Joe Roscoe is arrested on the suspicion of murder. *6th January - Dylan Jenkins arrives in the village to meet his father, Trevor Royle. (First appearance of the character) *7th January - Cameron Campbell confesses to Leela Lomax that he caused the car accident that killed Sam and Danny Lomax. *8th January - Porsche McQueen is locked in a freezer by Dylan Jenkins. *12th January - Rick Spencer's funeral takes place. *3rd February - Will Savage tries to kill Cindy Cunningham by injecting her with a large dose of morphine. *4th February - Will Savage is murdered by The Gloved Hand Killer. (Final appearance of the character) *12th May - Mariam Andrews is killed by the Gloved hand Killer- their third victim. *19th May - Grace Black attempts to shoot Freddie Roscoe but is talked out of killing him by Trevor Royle. Trevor drops the gun, which is picked up by Joe Roscoe. Joe attempts to shoot Freddie but the gun is deflected by Mercedes McQueen, causing Joe to accidentally fire the gun through a window in Roscoe's Motor Maintenance and unknowingly shoot Phoebe McQueen in the head. *20th May - Phoebe McQueen is found unconscious by Darren Osborne and Mercedes McQueen. *16th June - Phoebe McQueen is killed by the Gloved Hand Killer- their fourth victim. *24th June - Rose Lomax is abducted by an unknown kidnapper. *25th June - Scott Drinkwell is revealed to be Rose Lomax's kidnapper. *26th June - Tony Hutchinson is arrested on suspicion of abducting Rose Lomax. *29th June - Diane Hutchinson is arrested on suspicion of abducting Rose Lomax. *20th July - The Gloved Hand Killer attempts to kill Esther Bloom, however goes into cardiac arrest before the killer can give her an injection and flees the room. *8th August - Dylan Royle is killed by the Gloved Hand Killer - their fifth victim. *15th August - Nico Bradley murders her stepsister Carly Bradley by hitting her over the head with a paperweight. *19th October - Ashley Davidson is killed by the Gloved Hand Killer - their sixth victim *20th October - Charles S'Avage is killed by the Gloved Hand Killer - their seventh victim. *23rd October - After the body of Freddie Roscoe is found in the boot of his car, D.S. Thorpe arrests Trevor Royle for murder, but discovers that Freddie is still alive. *4th November - Mercedes McQueen is told that her unborn son has died. *5th November - Mercedes McQueen gives birth to a stillborn son, whom she names Gabriel. *17th November - Pete Buchanan and Reenie McQueen marry. *18th November - Celine McQueen collapses due to the drugs she has been taking. *19th November - Pete Buchanan is purposefully run over in a hit-and-run by an unknown driver. Real life events *2nd March - Emily Gascoyne's first episode as series producer since 3rd October 2014 airs. Major storylines Cast changes Debuts See also: Category:2015 debuts. Returns See also: Category:2015 returns. Departures See also: Category:2015 departures. Episodes See also: Category:2015 episodes. See also *Category:2015 minor characters *Category:2015 births *Category:2015 marriages *Category:2015 deaths Category:2000s Category:2015